Specimen 82
Specimen 82 is a set of eight gems that provide anyone holding the gem with incredible powers. The greatest weakness of the gems is that of the wielder and the limits that wielder has in imagination Biography These gems are known as the Universe gems and have been gathered over many years by the Foundation through both legal and illegal methods. Each of these gems represents a core aspect of the universe and is able to manipulate it freely. Anyone who holds one of them will have the power and it is only limited by the wielder's imagination. It is because of this that these gems are so dangerous and have been sought out so fervently. It is unknown where the gems came from or how they work. Each gem has belonged to a variety of owners throughout recorded history and has changed hands through a variety of different means. Gems Time This gem provides the holder with complete awareness of the past, present and future as well as every possibility for the future as well as the multiverse. The gem allows free manipulation of time as well as being able to manipulate time around themselves or others. They are also able to speed up or slow down/reverse ageing. Space This gem allows the holder to manipulate space around them or other objects as well as the space within objects. They can move themselves or others to any place or move the place to them as well as making an infinite space within a building or other enclosed area. Power This gem enables the holder to use any power they can imagine as well as manipulate the powers and abilities of others. It is able to improve or diminish the natural abilities of others as well as manifesting any ability at will as long ass gem a the user can comprehend it. Mind This gem gives the holder the ability to alter and influence the minds of other living lifeforms. This includes controlling animals as well as affecting a person's perspective, beliefs, personality, attitude and actions. The holder can make anyone they wish to do what they want as well as making people unable to see something that is clearly visible. The major weakness of the gem is that it can not affect digital media and certain people with supernatural abilities or have been in contact with objects that cause mental corruption are immune to it. Reality This gem provides the holder with the ability to manipulate the fabric of reality. The holder is able to change the laws of physics at will and is able to change what is possible or impossible at will as well as merging or manipulating other realities as well as creating their own. Soul This gem allows the holder of it the ability to manipulate souls. They are able to raise the dead or creating fake souls and putting them into lifeless objects as well as manipulating the souls of other people either removing them, purifying them, or corrupting them. Magic This gem gives the holder the ability to use and manipulate all forms of magic. The holder can use any magic that they know of as well as avoiding all of the costs or consequences of the magic. The holder is also able to create other kinds of magic or magical objects and can enhance or diminish a person's magical abilities. Material This gem allows the holder the ability to manipulate physical matter. The holder is able to manipulate matter whether it be making golems or turning a mountain into a castle, or altering matter on a molecular level like turning water into wine or lead into gold. It is also able to petrify a person or make an inatimate object into a living being. It has been referred to as the Philosopher Stone over the years.